Crimson Shadows
by Just some guy who likes fanfic
Summary: IF is out doing quests when she is captured by a mysterious figure. Who is this man, and what does he want? Rated T for blood and some language.
1. Chapter 1

_Virtua Forest_

"Demon Flames!"

A pillar of fire erupted underneath the injured fenrir, making it howl in pain before bursting into pixels. IF wiped the sweat off her brow, looking around the empty clearing. The sun had just set, and she squinted to see if anything was moving in the clearing. _Looks like that was the last one_ she thought, turning to head back to Planeptune. _Time to head back and turn in the quests._ She walked only three steps before she heard footsteps behind her and turned, thinking that maybe a fenrir was trying to sneak up on her. When she turned though, she saw only the empty clearing behind her.

 _That's weird,_ she thought. _I could've sworn I heard something._ But just as she turned to continue walking back, she saw a blur in her peripheral vision, and everything went black.

* * *

 _Planeptune_

"She should've been back by now." Compa muttered to herself worriedly. When she asked the clerk at the guild whether or not she had seen IF, she said that the last time IF was here was when she had picked out some quests yesterday after lunch. It wasn't unusual for IF to take a little bit longer than she had thought she would, but an entire day was out of the question. Compa ran into the lobby of the Basilicom, getting let through to the elevators without question. Usually she would stop to chat with the receptionist, but the worried look on her face had let her know that there was something wrong.

Compa rushed into the elevator and selected the floor Neptune lived on, worrying about what could've happened to IF all the way up. When the elevator dinged, she barely gave the doors any time to open before running all the way to the communal living room and bursting in, shouting: "Iffy's gone missing!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Virtua Forest_

IF groaned as she regained consciousness, slowly opening her eyes to see the roof of a cave above her. She tried to remember how she got here, then the ache in the back of her head reminded her. She sat up quickly and looked around, not seeing much in the darkness. She went to unsheathe her qatars, only to find that they weren't there. "Ah, you're awake," she heard a male voice say from the darkness. "I was starting to get worried that you'd never wake up." IF stood up and got into a fighting stance, not willing to go down without a fight. "Oh please," she heard the voice say. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hitting me in the head earlier seems to state otherwise," she replied, inching away from the voice. She heard a light chuckle come from the man. "I needed you disarmed, and that was the safest way for me to do it. If I wanted to hurt you any more than I already have, I would've done it already."

He walked forward until she could just make out his silhouette, and gestured to a small part of the cave wall which formed a sort of chair. "If you take a seat, I'll explain everything."

"I'll stand, thanks," she replied, and he shrugged and took a seat. "First, introductions. My name is Vladimir. What is yours?"

"IF," she replied cautiously. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark, and she could begin to make out part of his appearance. He was wearing what looked like a black trench coat with red trim, a white shirt underneath it, and a pair of black jeans. He sighed, muttering something about getting the hard part over with, and said: "Well IF, you might not believe this but I am actually a vampire." She scoffed, and replied: "Yeah, sure, and I'm a CPU." He sighed. "Don't believe me? Well, you're not the first. Just look at my face, and I think you might be swayed a bit." IF leaned forward a fraction, trying to get a better look at his face. "You can come closer, you know. I don't bite. Well, I'm not going to right now, at least."

IF inched closer until she could make out his face, and her eyes widened. He was deathly pale, and his hair was such a light blonde that it appeared white at first glance, but that wasn't what caught her attention. What did catch her attention was the tips of fangs poking out of his mouth as he was grinning, and his blood red irises. She backed away quickly and went to feel her neck, only to find two small punctures over her jugular.

"Sorry about that," he said, gesturing towards her neck. "Usually I wait until the person's woken up to do that, but I needed blood badly."

IF turned and started to run, and Vladimir sighed. "Why do they always have to try to run?" he muttered, before slowly standing up.

IF was nearing the entrance, and she could see sunlight streaming into the cave from around a corner. However, before she could get to it, she felt a gust of wind go by her and suddenly Vladimir was in front of her, blocking the way out.

"Sorry IF, but I kind of need you." IF slid to a stop, realizing that she was trapped. "What do you want?" she asked, putting as much hate into her question as she could. Vladimir sighed. "If we go back to our seats, I'll tell you." IF thought hesitated, trying to think of a way to get past the vampire, but sighed and realized that she couldn't before walking back into the cave, being followed closely by Vladimir.

They took their respective seats once more, Vladimir letting out a sigh as he did. "Alright, now I know you don't like this, but at least listen to me, alright?" IF simply glared at him. "Good. So to put it simply, I'm travelling and I need a source of blood."

"Then why don't you just get it from nearby villages?" IF asked sarcastically. "Because," he replied, "where I'm going there aren't any villages to get blood from. If you let me finish, I'll tell you why." He looked at IF questioningly, and she didn't say anything. "Ok. So, I'm going high into the Planeptunian mountains looking for a shrine. What is supposed to be in this shrine is a spell book with a spell in it which can make vampires immune to the negative effects of the sun."

"So basically you're chasing rumors," IF said sarcastically. Vladimir sighed. "If you want to put it that way, then yes, I'm chasing rumors." He stood up and started walking deeper into the cave, saying: "We leave at sunset. I'd try to get some rest if I were you." He stopped walking and said over his shoulder: "Oh, and I wouldn't try running away. I'd hear you before you took a second step." And with that, he walked deep into the cave, out of sight.

* * *

Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you did please leave a review! I'm kind of unmotivated, and reviews help motivate me to write. Constructive criticism is also appreciated! I know I have a lot to improve and you guys can help! Anyways, I know that this was a bit of a short chapter, but I have another one on the way, and it's most likely going to be released tomorrow or the day after. Anywho, have a nice day! (or night:) )


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Author's Note:

Okay, so I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but here's the disclaimer:

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of it's characters. All content belongs to it's respective owners.**

I would say that I own my OC, but a vampire with the name of Vladimir isn't that original. Anyways, without further ado, let's get on with this story!

* * *

 _Virtua Forest_

"Compa! I think I found a clue!"

"Good job Nep-Nep! What did you find?"

It had been a day since Compa and Neptune had started looking for IF. They hadn't found anything of note on the first day, however today was going to prove to be much different. The two had been searching the ground for clues in front of a cave when Neptune found something.

Compa jogged over to Neptune as she picked up a familiar-looking hair piece and a small crumb. "Doesn't this look just like Iffy's?" Neptune said, holding up the hair piece. She then examined the small crumb. "And what's this thing?" Compa took the clip from Neptune and looked over it before agreeing. "It does look like Iffy's. That means she must have been here!" She then took the crumb and examined it. "It looks like a crumb of bread." Compa tilted her head thoughtfully for a moment before her eyes lit up and she exclaimed: "Maybe Iffy's leaving these as a trail!"

Neptune's face lit up with a smile. "Good thinking Compa! Now all we have to do is look for these crumbs! Let's go!" she shouted, before proceeding to run off in a random direction. Compa sweat-dropped and said: "Nep-Nep, we have to find another crumb first." Neptune skidded to stop before turning back to look over her shoulder at Compa, smiling guiltily. "Oh yeah. Right."

* * *

 _I hope somebody found my trail. That is, if anyone's even looking for me._

IF and Vladimir were currently sitting in another cave. There were a few hours left until sunset and IF was beginning to lose hope that somebody was looking for her. The pair had set out for the mountains at sunset, but IF could tell progress was going to be slow as they could only travel at night, and Vladimir needed a cave to wait out the daylight in. She had tried to text Compa while they were walking, but Vladimir had noticed and taken all of her phones. All in all, things sucked for her.

Contrary to IF, Vladimir was feeling great. He was finally on his way to curing one of his biggest weaknesses. The only thing that was really putting a damper on his mood was IF. He hated having to abduct her, but he knew that in order to get to the shrine he would need a mobile source of blood.

He looked over at IF now, and saw that she was still looking depressed. After doing this countless times, he knew the negative effect this had on people.

 _I wish I could do something to help her out,_ he thought, _but if I try anything she'll probably just think that it's a trick._ Vladimir rested his head on his hand, thinking. _She seemed especially depressed when I took her phones away. Perhaps there's something I can do with those?_

He lifted his head off his hand, turning towards the wind walker. "IF?" he said questioningly. She turned her head towards him, a look of utter hatred present in her eyes. "What?"

Vladimir reached into his trench coat and pulled out IF's pink phone. "Do you use this for anything other than making calls or sending texts?" IF turned her head away from him. "Why do you care?" she asked sarcastically. "Getting bored?" Vladimir sighed, and responded: "No, I was wondering if giving it back to you without it's SIM card would make any difference in your mood."

"Yeah right," IF muttered. "Like you'd give it back to me even if I said yes. How would it benefit you?" Vladimir shook his head before opening up the back of the phone and taking out the SIM card. "It wouldn't benefit me any, unless you count you being in a better mood as beneficial to me." He replaced the back of her phone before setting it on the rock beside himself, and stood up. "If you want it then it's there. If not I'll take it when we leave." Vladimir began to walk deeper into the cave, saying over his shoulder as he went: "If you try to make a call or anything like that, then I'll take it again and you won't get it back."

As he disappeared into the dark, IF looked over to her phone and slowly got up. She walked over to it, glancing up at the darkness Vladimir had vanished in to make sure it wasn't a trick of some sort, before picking it up and walking back to her spot. IF clipped her phone back onto her belt before sitting back down, waiting for the sun to set.

* * *

Vladimir and IF had been walking for some time now. The moon was still high in the sky, illuminating their path as they walked through the forest. IF had been given a small loaf of bread to give her some energy for the walk, and while she had eaten some of it, she had saved most of it to continue leaving her trail.

A while later, they stopped in a clearing to give IF some time to rest. Vladimir gave her some more bread and a canteen full of water, and she sat with her back to a tree, resting. Vladimir left the clearing in order to scout the area for monsters, and for a while IF was alone in the clearing with only her thoughts. She considered trying to run, but she knew that the vampire would catch her before she took ten steps.

IF was just starting to relax when she heard rustling coming from some bushes on the other side of the clearing. She stood up, thinking that maybe Vladimir was back and the short break was over, but instead of a pale vampire she saw two of her best friends come bursting out of the bushes.

Both Neptune and Compa's eyes widened as they saw IF, then they both started running across the clearing towards their lost friend. IF was overwhelmed with joy, but as she took a step towards her friends a figure blurred across the clearing, stopping between her and them.

Neptune and Compa both skidded to a stop as Vladimir appeared in front of them. He stared at the pair, saying over his shoulder: "Friends of yours, IF?" Neptune recovered from the shock first, stepping forward and saying: "Of course we're her friends! Now let her go, or you're gonna regret it!"

Vladimir started chuckling before going to a full on genuine laugh. Neptune looked over at Compa to see if she'd said anything funny, but the nurse in training merely shrugged.

Vladimir finished laughing, letting out a few small chuckles in the process, before becoming serious again. "I'm sure you two **little girls** will make me regret this," he said contemptuously, "but I'm going to give you two choices. One, you can leave, or two, I can **make** you leave. It's your choice."

IF was baffled by how out-of-the-loop this guy was. He SERIOUSLY didn't know that Neptune was a CPU? Or did he just think that he was that strong?

On the other side of the clearing, the 'little girls' remark was proving very confusing for Neptune and Compa. "Nep-Nep, did he just call you a little girl? Aren't you about a kajillion years older than him?" Neptune shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't know that I'm a CPU?" Compa tilted her head at that. "Doesn't everybody know that you're a CPU?" Neptune thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter." Neptune turned to Vladimir, her eyes hardening. "What does matter is that you're holding Iffy hostage!"

A bright light enveloped Neptune, shining high up into the sky. Vladimir covered his eyes, and as the light dimmed he looked at where Neptune had been, only to see Purple Heart floating in her place.

"And since you refuse to let her go, I'll show you no mercy!"

Vladimir's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and he turned to look at IF, yelling: "You're friends with a CPU?" IF merely nodded, a smile forming on her face as she realized he was in for a beating.

Vladimir turned back to Purple Heart, steeling his resolve. _I know that I probably can't win this, but I have to at least try. My life is depending on this!_ IF's qatars slid out of his sleeves, and he took up a battle stance.

Purple Heart flew at Vladimir, starting off the fight with a flurry of blows that he struggled to block. Vladimir tried to stab at Purple Heart's stomach, but she merely sidestepped the blow and slashed his face. He staggered back, and she unleashed another lightning fast combination, this time breaking his guard and slashing his chest multiple times. Vladimir tried going on the offensive, going for a spinning slash at her face, but she ducked underneath it and knocked the breath out of him with the hilt of her sword.

Vladimir sunk to one knee, gasping for breath as Purple Heart backed off a fraction. "Is this really all the fight you can offer?" she taunted. "I guess you're just all bark, no bite."

The taunt was immediately effective as Vladimir practically launched himself forward to continue the fight. He unleashed a flurry of slashes and stabs, however they were all easily blocked and dodged by Purple Heart. Vladimir backed off for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He knew for sure now that he couldn't win this fight if he played fair. A desperate plan began to form in his mind as he regained his breath. _It's stupid enough that it might just work,_ he thought, and he rushed forward again.

As he was closing the gap to Purple Heart, he made it blatantly obvious that he was going for a stab attack, bringing his arm back as he closed in. She saw this and took the bait, sidestepping the attack easily. He turned the stab into a weak slash, which she also blocked easily. However, this was simply a feint as he used his other qatar to stab her in the stomach.

Or at least that was what he was planning on happening, but she saw the stab coming and dodged so that it only inflicted a cut.

Now you can't say that what happened next was weird, because when you're in the middle of a fight you tend to follow your instincts, and Vladimir's instincts tell him to consume blood.

The cut on Purple Heart was deep enough to send some blood flying, and luckily(?) for Vladimir, it was headed towards his face, so he did what any sensible vampire would do.

He drank it.

The effect it had on him was immediate. In the millisecond this was all happening in, he could feel himself getting stronger, faster, and he wanted **MORE.**

In the amount of time it took for Purple Heart to blink, Vladimir was already sending a flurry of slashes her way, and this time it was her who couldn't keep up. It seemed that for every strike she blocked, there were two more that she didn't. His qatars, so clumsily wielded before, were like surgical knives as they cut through Purple Heart. There was no other word for it, the CPU's blood had sent Vladimir into a frenzy. His eyes were glowing red, and all of his attacks, successful or no, seemed to flow into the next. It would have looked almost elegant, had it not been for the blood flying away from the pair, and the sound of Vladimir's maniacal laughter echoing throughout the clearing.

In the end, Purple Heart crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and Vladimir poised his qatar above her throat before stopping. His qatar began to waver as his eyes slowly dimmed back to their normal state. He fell backwards, crawling away from Purple Heart as he realized what he was about to do.

Compa was the first to recover from the shock of what just happened, and ran towards Purple Heart, who reverted into Neptune. "NEP-NEP!" she screamed, dropping to her knees beside her friend and checking for a pulse. Luckily she found one, though it was slow and she continued crying over her pudding-loving CPU.

Vladimir looked at his bloodstained hands, both of them shaking from the shock of how close he was to becoming a murderer. _I almost killed her,_ he thought. He hurriedly took off his qatars and threw them as far away from himself as he could, as if throwing them away would change what had just happened.

IF was simply shocked into silence. Her mouth was hanging slightly open as she tried to process what had just happened. _Neptune had almost... Almost..._ She couldn't bear the thought.

Vladimir quickly stood up, staring at the unconscious Neptune. _I have to get out of here,_ he though, and he ran away as fast as he could, leaving the bloodstained clearing behind him.

* * *

Alright, that last part got a LOT darker than I intended it to. But anyways, how did you guys like this chapter? Was it good? Was it the worst thing you've ever read? Was it just meh? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Also, HUGE thanks to TheLocalPurist37 for the insightful review! I tried to lengthen some of the shorter parts like you suggested, and I took a little more time writing this chapter than the last one. (Although as you can probably tell, that doesn't mean much XD)

Alright, two final questions! First, what do you guys think about how I wrote Neptune? No matter how many times I rewrite her lines, I can't seem to get something that satisfies me. Second, how was the fight scene? Something I notice when I try to write is that my fight scenes are terrible, and they usually have either too much detail or too little. Anyways, I'm starting to ramble, so I'll end this here. Have a nice day/night everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, I'm not dead! *Confetti falls from the ceiling* Okay, so it's been WAAAAAAAY too long since I uploaded another chapter. It's been... what, almost two months? Sorry about that, I fell into a slump and then school was on me for a while, but I'm back now! I had some "free time" since I just finished my exams, so I decided that I should write another chapter to let you guys know the story isn't dead yet. Anyways, I'm rambling, so here's the new chapter! But first, Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer:  
I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of its characters. All content belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **Virtua Forest**_

"And here I am again, back where I started. This place hasn't changed a bit."

It had been a day since Vladimir's fight with Neptune, and he was entering an old, crumbling temple to wait out the sunlight.

Vladimir sat with his back to a wall, before wincing and holding his chest.

"Think she broke a rib..." he muttered, before feeling the scar running across his face. "She definitely had me, so what made me...?" Vladimir thought back to his fight with Purple Heart, and remembered the drop of blood that he drank before he went into his frenzy.

 _That must've been what helped me. But I can't believe that I almost killed her! I swore I'd never do it again after..._

Vladimir's train of thought crashed as his thoughts started to wander toward painful memories.

 _This place is getting to me,_ _I need some sleep._

Vladimir then stretched out on the floor, wincing as he did so, wrapped himself in his trench coat, and slowly drifted into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

 _"James! Stay with the group!"_

 _"Yes Ma'am!"_

 _A group of teenagers walked through the forest, surrounded by six instructors. In this group, a small group of friends were talking with each other._

 _"I can't believe we got authorization for this trip!" the smallest one said, practically bouncing with excitement._

 _"You said it, Tim," The largest one said, nodding towards him. "I'm glad I got my form in on time."_

 _"What do you think, Vlad?" Tim said, looking towards the last friend in the group._

 _"We got really lucky," he answered. "The guild only organizes these trips every few years."_

 _Tim smiled before saying: "Pretty special occasion huh? So is today the day you ask out Stephanie?"_

 _Vladimir blushed and pushed away Tim, who was laughing the whole time. He glanced over at the aforementioned girl, who was currently talking with her own friends._

 _Before he could answer his friend's tease, they entered a large clearing, and slowed to a stop. One of the instructors then turned to talk to the teenagers, while the others began scanning the perimeter._

 _"This is one of the main spawning areas for dogoos," she said. "Can anyone tell me how often they spawn?"_

 _Vladimir's hand went up, and the instructor nodded to him. "A new group spawns every half-hour, and the groups can range in size from as little as three to as many as twenty."_

 _"Excellent! And how do you know when a new group is going to spawn?"_

 _"Each area has its own timer, so you have to memorize the spawn times for each one."_

 _The instructor smiled. "Well done Vladimir. Now if everyone can follow me, we can-"_

 _"FENRIRS!"_

 _One of the instructors yelled, and Vladimir whipped around before three fenrirs jumped into the clearing._

 _The instructors formed a wall between the fenrirs and the students, and one turned around, yelling: "SCATTER!"_

 _The students began running away from the fenrirs; some went for the path they came from, others ran for the path ahead. Vladimir and a small group of others ran for the trees._

* * *

 _It had been only five minutes since he had started running, but it felt like an hour to Vladimir. He entered a small clearing to take a break, and he stopped and leaned against a tree, catching his breath and trying to think._

Ok, I've gotten far enough that the fenrirs shouldn't be able to track me, so now... Now I need to find shelter.

 _Vladimir looked around the clearing, and saw a crumbling temple._ Better than nothing, _he thought, and headed inside._

 _The inside of the temple was in better shape than the outside, with most of the walls and support beams wholly intact. The walls were covered in faded text, so that only a few words here and there were legible._

 _Vladimir walked slowly through the crumbling building, examining the walls and reading whatever text he could._ From what I can tell, this was some sort of anti-sun cult, _he thought._ I wonder why somebody would hate the sun so much?

 _Just as he had this thought, Vladimir saw a piece of text that was almost completely intact._ Cool, maybe I can figure out some more about this cult. _As he stepped closer to read it though, the floor beneath him began to give way._

 _"AH CRAP, NO!" he yelled, before the ground gave way beneath him, and he fell into a room below him._

* * *

 _When he came to, Vladimir was lying on the floor of a stone chamber, surrounded by rubble. The back of his head throbbed in pain, and he groaned and rolled onto his side, clutching the back of his head._

 _After a while, the pain died down to a dull ache, and Vladimir slowly brought himself into a sitting position. He looked down at his right hand and winced; it was covered in blood, and it didn't take a doctor to know who's it was. He looked around the room, and saw a door barred with a large metal beam, and a pedestal on opposite sides of the room._

 _After just looking at the beam Vladimir knew that he wouldn't be able to lift it, so he stood up and, after fighting back the wave of nausea that caused, slowly made his way over to the pedestal._

 _Upon closer examination, the pedestal was covered in faded text much like the walls upstairs, only none of it was legible. On the pedestal was a blood-red stone, shaped like a droplet. Against his better judgment, Vladimir picked it up and examined it._

Other than it's color and shape, there's nothing really remarkable about it, _he thought, and he turned it over. It was almost identical on the other side._

 _Then Vladimir noticed something strange. Though his right hand was still very much covered in blood, there was a lot less than there had been before, and there wasn't any left on the stone. Confusedly, he covered as much of the stone as he could with his right hand, but none was left on it, and his hand had lost some._

 _After repeating this process a few times, he noticed that the stone was starting to glow. It was faint at first, but it soon was bathing the entire room in crimson light._

 _Realizing that maybe playing with a strange stone that seemed to absorb blood might not be the best idea, Vladimir put the stone back on its pedestal, but this only seemed to make the stone glow brighter._

 _Vladimir began backing away from the pedestal, but it seemed that he had passed the point of no return long ago. The stone continued to glow brighter, until it was so bright that Vladimir had to cover his eyes, and then something hit him in the chest and he blacked out._

* * *

 _"Vladimir? Is that you?"_

 _Vladimir slowly opened his eyes to see a girl looking down at him from the floor above._

 _"Don't worry, I'll be down in just a minute!"_

Oh, it's Stephanie... ...I'm glad she's here... and thirsty...

 _Stephanie tied a rope to one of the pillars, and used it to climb down into the chamber. She rushed to his side and checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when she found one._ _"You're gonna be ok Vladimir, I'm gonna go get the others."_ _She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Vladimir say one word:_ _"...thirsty..."_ _Stephanie turned back to him, kneeling beside him and bringing a water bottle out of her inventory._

...She's so close... ...I can hear her heart beating...

 _Stephanie leaned closer to Vladimir, bringing the water bottle to his lips._

...her pulse going...

 _"Drink, Vladimir."_

 _ **...her blood pumping.**_

 _Faster than is humanly possible, Vladimir sprang up and bit into Stephanie's neck. She screamed and tried to stand up, but Vladimir already had an iron grip on her._

 _Eventually, the screams turned to whimpers, and the whimpers turned to silence, and what used to be Stephanie was now a dry, empty husk._

* * *

Vladimir woke with a start, breathing heavily. _This place really is getting to me. I haven't had that dream in centuries._

After calming himself down, Vladimir stood up and stretched, pleased to find that his rib wasn't broken anymore. He felt his face as well, and the scar was also gone.

Seeing that the sun wasn't quite down yet, Vladimir decided to read the scripture one last time. He walked over to the only wall where the text was still legible, going around a familiar hole in the ground, and stopped before reading aloud:

For those who walk in the shadows of crimson,  
yet yearn to see the light once more,  
there is hope for you if you listen,  
and wait for a time that is postwar.  
High in the mountains a shrine does wait,  
with the power to change your dark fate,  
but if your intentions be not pure,  
you will never be able to find your cure.

"Time that is postwar - check. Pure intentions - as close as they can be, so check."

Vladimir turned away from the wall, walking until he was outside the shrine.

He looked back at the shrine, and up to the moon, before saying:

"I've waited more centuries than I cared to count for this. It better not be a waste of time."

And with that, Vladimir walked out of the clearing, determined to finish his quest.

* * *

 **So, you got some backstory this chapter! That's always fun. As usual, feel free to review, it helps motivate me to keep writing. Even if it's just a little 'Nice chapter' or something like that. Although lengthy reviews telling me how I can improve are also appreciated! Anyways, have a good day/night!**


End file.
